Friends Forever maybe never
by hey yo it L.O
Summary: Lily has three great best friends and they are in sixth year at Hogwarts, but when strange things start happening and her friends get really hurt what can a girl do. Read and review please
1. Chapter 1 Meet Lily Evans

**Friends Forever maybe never**

Chapter 1 - Meet Lily Evans

"Hey Lil!"

Sixteen year old Lily Evans, a pretty redhead with striking emerald green eyes turned around on platform 9 3/4 to see Lindsay Okabe for the first time in months.

"Hey, how was your summer?" Lily asked, "Where is Cassie?"

"Totally boring and right behind you."

Lily felt a tap on her shoulder and flipped around to be faced with none other than her other best friend Cassie Brinks. Cassie squealed as she grabbed Lily and Lindsay in a hug that cut off their ability to breathe.

"I missed you guys so much!"

"Umm, Cass we kind of need to breathe you know." Lily strained on the last of her breath.

"Oops. Sorry."

Lily pulled back from her friends since the first year at Hogwarts and looked closely at them.

Lindsay Okabe was a girl who was about 5'4 and had light brown hair that had grown to about her mid back. She had deep brown eyes and was a master on the quidditch pitch; she was one of the three chasers.

Cassie Brinks had shoulder length blonde hair and big blue eyes. Besides being the tallest in the group at 5'9, she was also the one to go to for fashion advice.

Lindsay felt someone come up behind her and put his arm around her shoulders. She looked up to see Sirius Black standing beside her. He looked down at her with a grin.

"Hey Sirius, how was your summer?" Lily asked.

"I have solved one of the mysteries of life!" Sirius stated proudly.

"What was that?" Cassie asked suspiciously.

"Why the sky is blue!"

"Oh." The three girls said in unison.

"Yo, Sirius what are you doing over here?" James Potter asked coming up behind the group with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

Lily looked at the four guys; James Potter had untamable black hair, hazel eyes and wire rim glasses. He was seeker for the quidditch team, as well as quidditch captain to boot.

He was very tall as he was about 6'3.

Sirius Black had unruly black hair, grey eyes and was a beater on the Gryffindor quidditch team and was a little shorter then James.

Remus Lupin had short dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He was almost 6 feet tall. He wasn't on the quidditch, he said it made you lose brain cells ,always flying that high and getting hit with stuff.

"Evans what are you doing here?" James asked in a mocking tone.

"I wouldn't be here if I knew you were going to be here James." Lily joked, "but contrary to what you think, I belong here because I don't belong anywhere else."

Seeing their friend about to go into a slight depression Lindsay and Cassie put their arms around her shoulders and Lindsay said "I thought you were over the death of your parents Lils."

"I thought I was too but they were my parents you know." Came the shaky response.

After some more small talk the group of seven students boarded the Hogwarts express.

About a week later while studying in the common room Lily heard a relatively load thud.

She exited the common room to go investigate. As she was leaning over the railing to see what made the noise, she saw something that made her scream.


	2. Chapter 2 What happened

**Disclaimer;** I don't own Harry Potter. He and all the known characters of the books belong to the great J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 2** - **What Happened?**

"Oh my god!" Lily screamed in horror at the figure lying at the bottom of the staircase, lying in a pool of what looked like his blood. She would recognize those robes anywhere.

"James, oh my god, James!" Lily cried, "wake up, come on, open your eyes. Please!"

As Lily was running down the staircases the only thought going through her head was, 'let him be okay. I can't lose him, especially like this.'

Contrary to what everyone else thought Lily and James were really good friends. The only other person to know about their friendship was Lindsay because she had caught Lily comforting James in third year when his parents had died. That year was the year that James had changed; before his parents had died he was a caring guy but then Voldemort killed his parents and James started not wanting to get too close to people because of the chance that he could get hurt again. Only Lily, Sirius, Lindsay, Remus, Cassie and Peter knew his real personality.

When Lily reached him she fell to the ground in tears. She called Thorn, her screech owl, and told him to get Cassie; she seemed to understand animals the best of the group. Thorn hooted and flew off, leaving Lily alone with James again. As Lily looked at James she started thinking of all of the times they had helped each other.

_**Flashback**_

_11 year old Lily Evans had been cornered hall outside the dungeon by some of the slytherins and was on the verge of tears._

"_You filthy little mudblood," spat one of the 3__rd__ year slytherins named Lucius Malfoy._

"_I don't even know why you were admitted into this school, mudblood. You're worse then a squib and they are lowest on the social chain." Severus Snape said like she was three week old milk. _

_As one lone tear streaked down Lily's cheek she heard something that she never thought that she would be happy to hear in her life._

"_What is going on here? Are you all telling me that you need to corner a girl to get a date?" As James Potter walked through the group towards Lily Snape pulled out his wand._

"_Don't even think about it Snape," Remus was holding his wand at Snape's back. Behind him were Lindsay, Cassie, Sirius and Peter. The slytherins knew they were sorely outnumbered so they left with one last look at Lily that clearly said 'this isn't over yet mudblood'._

_James looked over his shoulder at their friends with a look that said 'let me talk to her alone'._

_Apparently they got the message because with a few quick 'good-byes' they left, leaving James alone with Lily._

"_Are you okay Lily?" James asked in a concerned voice. When she looked up and he saw her face he gasped and rushed to her side. Her face was red from when they had slapped her, her lip was cut because they had shoved her and her robes were smoldering because they had sent a burning hex at her while she had been too slow to dodge it, "what did they do to you?"_

"_It's okay James, I'm fine. I just couldn't hold them off any longer, I'm sorry." With that Lily broke down in tears._

"_Oh, Lily, you don't have to be sorry, you didn't do anything wrong. Those jerks had you outnumbered._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Thanks James." With that Lily gave James a hug._

_**Flash**_

_13 year old Lily Evans walked up to her friend James, "I don't understand the transfiguration homework can you help me. Please?"_

_James sat down next to her and asked, "what don't you understand?"_

"_I don't get how you are supposed to turn a pin cushion into a porcupine."_

"_I don't get it either but you just say 'transfigerus spinius'."_

"_Okay thanks."_

_**Flash**_

_Lily had followed James when he had run from the great hall all stiff and rigid._

_She found him up in the astronomy tower sitting on a ledge and starring out of the window at the stars._

"_What was in the letter James?"_

"_They're dead Lily, they're dead."_

"_Who?"_

"_My parents. Voldemort has found and killed them. They're gone."_

"_Your friends will always be here beside you. Forever."_

_While they were talking James had had more and more trouble holding his grief in. Finally the dam broke and all that Lily did was hold him._

_ A few minutes later _

"_Lily what's up?" Lindsay turned the corner only to see James asleep in Lily's arms as she leaned against the wall of the tower._

"_Wha…huh…uhggggg," Lindsay stammered as she starred in disbelief, "I am so confused now."_

"_His parents died Linds, I was just comforting him," Lily explained_

"_Ohhhhhhhhh, I got it now."_

_Lily giggled._

_**End flashbacks**_

Cassie came out of the portrait hole looking very tired. She started walking down the stairs.

"What is it? Thorn seemed very upset," she said rubbing her eyes. Cassie's eyes opened wide when she saw James "Oh my gosh. Is James okay. What happened?" She nearly screamed.

"I don't know Cass, I really don't know, I had heard a noise and came out here to investigate when I saw James lying on the floor like this. Is this normal?" With that Lily broke down and cried while clutching James' still unmoving body. Through her tears she heard a little bumping noise and realized he was still alive.

"Cass, he's still alive. We have to get him to the infirmary at once."

"Okay 'conjorcus stretcherus' I just conjured a stretcher."

When the stretcher arrived they loaded James on to it and banished it to the Hospital wing and soon followed it running.

When they arrived at the infirmary they saw James lying on one of the hospital beds. They looked at him and gasped, without the blood on his face they could see that he was very pale under all the bruises, his breathing was shallow and he was covered in bandages.

Madame Pomfrey came out of her office and looked at James sadly.

"Four of his ribs are broken and he shattered two bones in his wrist, but the worst part is right now he is in a coma and wake up from it."

"Can't you just use the 'enervate' spell on him?" Lily was near hysterics.

"No, I can't. The coma is a muggle illness and spells won't work on him."

"Oh my god, James," Lily and Cassie breathed in unison looking at him sadly.

Lily and Cassie started walking back to the common room in silence. When they got back to their dorm they saw Lindsay sitting upright in her bed with wide eyes.

"What happened?"

That's chapter 2 and from now on I'll try to update every other week. Sorry it took me so long to update. Review Please.


	3. new information

Sorry forgot to tell you all this I need at least the number of chapters in new reviews before I will update.

Example: I need two new reviews for chapter two and so on.

Thanks Hey yo it L.O.


End file.
